Réquiem para Thestrals
by Akingdomofunicorns
Summary: Y lo recordarás y lo echarás de menos tal y como era: con el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros y con esas manos demasiado grandes para su edad.Y los ángeles entonarán un cántico y los thestrals batirán las alas a su ritmo.Y tú lo bautizarás como Réquiem.


**Disclaimer: ****No creo que sea necesario que os diga que NADA me pertenece, solo la viñeta. Todo lo demás es de Rowling.**

**-…-**

**Réquiem para Thestrals**

Puedes sentirle, ahí, detrás de ti, justo detrás y aguantándose la respiración, no vaya a ser que le percibas. Puedes olerlo, el deseo, el cariño, el miedo y hasta percibes el asco. El asco hacia ti y hacia él y hacia nadie en particular. Puedes oírlo; no solo su respiración (aun que esa también), además oyes el latir de su corazón, débil como su mente y como su cuerpo, y oyes las casi imperceptibles e invisibles gotas de agua caer y chocar contra su piel. Te preguntas si alguna se habrá quedado pegada a sus pestañas, pero apartas ese pensamiento en seguida y acaricias el lomo del fantástico animal que tienes en frente.

Él está tan embelesado contigo, escondido detrás de ese árbol, que no se percata de que tú sabes que él te espía. O puede que lo intuya, pero aun y así no hace nada para remediar la situación, sigue admirándote a lo lejos. Como siempre, como nunca y para toda la eternidad.

Y la muerte está presente en tus uñas, y la carne y la sangre se esparcen por tu cuerpo día sí y día no. Y el dolor, y las risas y la locura. Y el terror de tus víctimas, que tiemblan y suplican y lloran, jadeantes y patéticos bajo tus pies. Y tú ríes y los demás se asustan. Porque tú estás loca y das miedo, y te pintas los labios de carmín o de azabache y les besas en el cuello, justo en la yugular, dándoles a entender que no hay forma de resistirse, que en cualquier momento puedes susurrar la palabra mágica y ellos caerán. Y dependiendo de tu humor gritaran o no de dolor, depende de ti si van a convulsionarse y a retorcerse como asquerosos animales o van a morir de golpe, dejando que Hades les de la bienvenida a su reino. Y tus fríos dedos, largos y delgados, acarician una vez más el lomo del animal, el perfecto y precioso animal, el que tú consideras que está por encima de todos los demás. Tu favorito. Porque ni siquiera las serpientes se comparan con él.

Porque él es diez años más joven que tú. Porque tú tienes veinticinco y el tiene quince y te admira desde las sombras mientras acaricias animales que nacen de las entrañas de la muerte. Porque él es inocente y no sabe lo que quiere, pero defiende la pureza de sangre con colmillos venenosos. Y porque tú eres joven y bonita y tienes el pelo negro, la piel blanca y hoy los labios rojos, como la sangre. Y porque en dos meses te vas a casar y vas a tener que olvidar el niño que lleva toda la vida admirándote y espiando tus pasos.

Y porque tus animales favoritos anuncian la muerte, la tuya y la de él, en el fututo. La suya más cercana que la tuya, pero tú no te das cuenta, porque ese es un lenguaje que los humanos no entienden, o no quieren entender. Porque él es joven e inocente y cuando crezca luchará y caerá, pero hasta entonces tú le querrás en silencio, desde las sombras, desde el mismo lugar en el que él te adora.

Porque tú eres Bellatrix y el es Regulus y sois primos y lo vuestro no puede ser. Porque él jamás te confesará lo que siente y tú no puedes mostrar tal debilidad. Por lo que en dos meses te casarás y lo olvidarás y el seguirá amándote hasta el final.

Y te es fácil mentir, por lo que finges que tu amor por el Señor Oscuro es el único capaz de residir en tu corazón; pero en la realidad, por las noches, al esperar la visita de Morfeo, piensas en él. Y de aquí a unos años él partirá de este mundo y tú acudirás a su funeral vestida de negro y con las mejillas hundidas. Y lo recordarás y lo echarás de menos tal y como era: con el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros y con esas manos demasiado grandes para su edad.

Y los ángeles entonarán un cántico y los thestrals batirán las alas a su ritmo.

Y tú lo bautizarás como Réquiem.

_Réquiem para Thestrals._

**-…-**

**Ya está. No he podido resistirme a la idea de hacer otra viñeta para mi personaje favorito de la saga. Bellatrix y su mente desquiciada me fascinan, por lo que jamás me cansaré de escribir e imaginar cosas de ella. **

**A parte de un fanfic largo que estoy empezando a crear de la época de los Merodeadores me he planteado la idea de escribir una serie de viñetas con una pareja especifica: Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott, por lo que si a alguien le interesa, estaros atentos. **

**Esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi me ha encantado escribirlo.**

**Con cariño,**

**Elle P. Hunt**


End file.
